


Powerful

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Fluff, Love, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: As you approach the next step in your relationship with Harry, you remember your journey together and how you build each other up.
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells & You, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Reader, Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/You
Kudos: 10





	Powerful

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

One foot in front of the other… it’s not so hard. In fact, you seem to glide along the floor. The only difficult thing you have to deal with is keeping your Glow from blinding everyone around you. You never knew what kind of power you held within you until him.

Until Harrison Wells.

 _Harry_.

The love of your life.

It was a prickly beginning, of course, when you both met. You emitted every colour Glow with him - primarily blue and red when he upset or angered you and everyone could see. But looking back, it was understandable. The man had been through so much in his life - criticized by his peers, losing his wife to an incurable illness, and having his daughter held captive for a lengthy amount of time by a terrible villain… You should have known then it wasn’t personal when Harry directed a sharp, weapon-like tongue towards you. Especially with your ready-to-jump-into-danger attitude.

He didn’t want to lose you too.

But as time passed and things sorted themselves out, his demeanour softened when he was in your presence. Pulling all-nighters together in the name of Team Flash turned into innocent hangouts, then those hangouts turned into less innocent all-nighters.

_One foot in front of the other._

You always feel so much more powerful when you’re with him, and you couldn’t deny your surprise or your aura’s Glow when he admitted the same feelings to you for the first time. In those wee hours of the morning, Harry has reminded you how much you mean to him - you’re his queen, his goddess, his everything. How much you supply him with his power. _You_ are his power and he can do anything when he’s with you. You have no doubt you’ll hear him repeat this sentiment mere moments from now.

_Step._

_Step._

The walk is over, and here you stand before Harry. Even the way he looks at you causes your Glow to brighten to a brilliant pink.

Think of how you’ll both be even more powerful together as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @but-my-tongue-is-a-wepon: "a harry x reader imagine based off of the song young gods by halsey"


End file.
